


我们要去内华达 We're Heading To Nevada

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 海德拉的秘密研究项目众多，克隆实验只是其中一个。当年作为母体被采集基因样本的时候，冬兵并不清楚究竟发生了什么。
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

值班员走过来，看向女人指着的那台。女人只是那么指着，不作声地看了他一眼，好像她所指着的东西就已经不言自明，没必要再解释什么似的，他犹疑地半蹲下来，果然立刻皱起了眉头，又眯起眼睛凑近了点儿，试图看清楚里面到底是什么情况。

这是一台十八公斤容量的滚筒洗衣机，虽然不算洗衣房里最大的型号，但也够大的了，人们通常用它来洗被子、地毯和窗帘，偶尔还有巨大的毛绒玩具。他伸出手，在滚筒的圆形玻璃门上使劲敲了几下——

“出来！”

玻璃门被敲得咚咚直响，里面那团东西好像也随着抖了抖，但并没有听话出来，而是把自己的整个身体缩得更紧凑了。值班员是个身材颇为肥胖的年轻男人，蹲下没一会儿就开始气喘，不得不起身弯着腰，把脑袋凑近到洗衣机前面，女人也好奇地凑了上来，他们看到两只儿童球鞋的鞋底，正死死蹬在凹陷进去的圆形玻璃门的内侧，还有两根拢在一起的瘦胳膊，和一个被褐色头发遮住了的小脑袋，虽然他把自己团成了一个紧梆梆的球，但还没那么难以分辨，不出意外的话，这应该是个七八岁、八九岁的白人小孩。

“出来！”男人又使劲拍了一下，他戳出肥胖的食指，隔着圆玻璃门画圈，试图比划出洗衣机运行时滚筒翻滚的样子：“你再不出来，我就要启动它了！”

“是男孩还是女孩？感觉像男孩。他是不是耳朵聋？”女人在旁边撅着臀部，她一手搭在自己的髋骨上，一手搭住洗衣机，视线还没挪开，她的口气有几分责备的意思，像是在埋怨洗衣房的这位年轻值班员态度不应该如此粗暴，同时又显得困惑而兴奋，仿佛很久没有亲身参与过如此怪异、如此值得好好探究一番的事件了，“我没有看到他父母，奇怪……”

“不行，得把他弄出来。”男人叉开腿，伸手去掰洗衣机玻璃门的把手。毫无预兆地“哐”的一声，玻璃门的坚硬圆框在他脸上小幅度撞了一下，他吓得往后退了半步，女人也吃惊地直起腰，和他交换了一个诧异得近乎惊恐的眼神——

是那小孩弄出来的动静。他在里面没有把手，没办法抓住玻璃门的内缘不让人打开，所以干脆使劲捶了一拳头，或者是猛蹬了一下，等外面的人吃痛松手，他又把门死死拽了回去。

“他妈的什么——”值班员捂着自己被面部脂肪包裹得不那么凸显的颧骨，脏话说了半截，碍于身边的女人正在一边看着，不情不愿地把后半截“小婊子养的”咽了下去。女人小心翼翼地蹲下，用大人哄小孩不要做什么令人困扰的事情时常用的那种自以为是的语调说，“嗨，宝贝？你遇到什么事了，为什么不肯出来呢？”

虽然小孩还没从里面放开玻璃门，但从他僵硬的模样可以看出，女人的语调奏效了，他没有再蹬腿，也没有发出冲撞，他一动不动的，像是真的在听她讲话。

“我们不是坏人，不会伤害你的，甜心宝贝，我们只想帮你。你先出来好不好？”

女人转过头，给了值班员一个“有希望”的眼神。周围已经聚集起几名围观者，有的抱着脏衣篮，有的拎着家庭装的衣物护理液，现在是下午两点左右，不算洗衣房的高峰，否则人会更多。

“你不是自己来的吧？”她扭回头，再次压低了视线，隔着那扇圆形玻璃门，试图找到小孩的脸到底被他埋到了什么别扭的位置：“是跟你妈妈一起来的吗？她去哪了？”

小孩在放松警惕，站在女人身后的值班员也看出来了。趁这机会，他猛地冲上来把住玻璃门，一鼓作气拉开了，小孩明显受惊了，他赶紧伸出手腕想去抓门，没捞到，倒是被抓了个正着。

“出来！”男人一手抵着洗衣机，一手拽着他的手腕，狠狠往外拉，“快点给我出来！”

场面突然变得暴力，女人略带惊恐地抬手捂住嘴，她还想试着去靠近，再好声好气地哄一哄，但小孩挣扎得太厉害了，他不仅是在挣扎，还在企图攻击，女人听到他不时发出一连串尖锐的、急促的吼声，像是从他细细的嗓子眼里挤出来的，他看起来早已过了牙牙学语的年纪，但仿佛还不会正常地发声说话。

“你不能这么硬拽！他这么小，骨头都没长全，再这么拽会脱臼——”

“啊……！”

她瞪大眼，惊呆了地望着年轻男人后颈上发红打褶的皮肤。小孩刚才使全力蹬了一脚，正中他的肚子，他吃痛地蜷缩起上身，手勉强没松，小孩颤抖着直喘气，发现自己依然甩不开胳膊，而不远处忽然传来一阵惊慌的脚步声，女人还没来得及回头，一个戴着棒球帽的高大男人就这么直楞楞地插了进来，他一把抓住小孩背在胸前的书包（更准确地说，是抓住了书包上方那道用来挂钩的一小圈带子），他将书包连带着小孩一起拎高，紧接着用另一只手去捂那张愤怒得胀红了的小脸，要不是这一捂，女人和值班员还都没反应过来，小孩两秒钟前正张大了嘴，打算在值班员拽住自己的胖手上使劲咬上一口。她听到男人生气地对着小孩说了句什么，说得很快、很含糊，应该只有一两个单词，不像是英语，小孩忙着躲开他捂在自己脸前的手掌，还在一个劲儿地扭动、蹬腿，在断断续续地低声乱叫，男人显得很气恼，但更多的是慌张，女人瞬间生出疑心，她立刻大声质问：“你是谁？你是这孩子的什么人？”

男人的反应完美地证明了她的起疑有多么必要——他猛抱起小孩，压低了脸往外跑。围观者都愣住了，站在通往洗衣房大门的过道上的两三个人也没反应过来是怎么回事，女人怔了好几秒，才忽然尖声喊叫起来，她挥着胳膊在胖男人的背上猛拍，又冲着洗衣房门口使劲比划，想让人们合伙拦住他，但他动作太快了，几乎是横冲直撞地冲出了洗衣房，等到她和值班员跑出来时，无论是他还是那个小孩，都已经不见踪影了。

“你看清楚那家伙的脸了吗？”她转着圈张望，“我听到他跟孩子说了什么，但我没——”

“怎么可能看得清，他帽子压得那么低。那身板有点像军人——”

“也可能只是个爱健身的，管他的呢，我们应该报警。我现在就报，洗衣机的滚筒里说不定还有那孩子的头发什么的，他们可以做DNA监测，如果他是被拐走的——”

“你觉得那小东西是不是脑子有点问题？看着有七八岁了吧，还像是不会讲话一样，他那身行头也够奇怪的——”

“有的小孩就是不太正常的……我的手机被我放到哪儿去了……”女人在手提包里翻了半天，终于找到手机，拨通了911。路上行人很多，一对父子俩同他们擦肩而过，男孩手里拽着一根小黄人造型的氢气球，要不是气球的短暂阻挡，她或许就能看到从街对面不远处开过去的那辆黑色福特，样子很旧，在车流里显得毫不起眼，水蓝色的儿童书包贴着副驾驶座的玻璃窗，上面的粉色小猪图案正晃动个不停。背书包的小孩不肯乖乖坐好，他埋着头，一个劲儿地掰车门把手，眼看掰不开，又翻了个身要爬到后座上去，开车的正是那个被怀疑是士兵的男人，一手扶住方向盘，一手伸过来抓他，只抓住了书包，他像条滑溜溜的小鱼那样把胳膊一缩，脱离书包带的控制，连蹭带爬地翻到后座，从座位下面扒出一堆什么东西来。

“坐回来！”冬兵扭过头吼，“不许碰那个！”

小东西凶狠又懊恼地抬起头，手上的动作没有半点停顿。那是个没扎紧口的黑色塑料袋。

“不许碰！停下！”

“我要下去！”

如果洗衣房的那个女人也在车里，兴许会笑逐颜开地松一口气，庆幸这孩子原来并不是哑巴，原来他会讲话。与其说是“讲话”，不如说是吼叫，只不过这吼声并没有他同龄孩子大叫时所具有的近乎恐怖的尖利，感觉仿佛是因为他并不经常开口，咬字远不够熟练，所以妨碍了音调的瞬间提高——

“不许碰！”

“我要下去！”

“坐回来！”

这几句简短粗暴的警告或许已被吼过太多次，与其说是警告，听起来更像是某种语气词。前面路口亮起了红灯，他终于逮到机会，停车拉下手刹，一转身往后伸出左胳膊，抓着小孩的手腕往旁边扯，不让他碰那袋东西。小孩被扯疼了，不知是出于疼痛还是出于仇恨的凶狠地叫了一声，他松开左手，换右手去抓，小孩张开嘴，压下脑袋就要去咬，他趁机用左手把黑色袋子拽到了驾驶座前面来，右边手腕上传来的痛感并没有想象中强烈，但足以让他皱起眉头吸了口气，他回过头，小孩还没松开牙。

“你怎么不咬我的左手？”他生气地大声质问，又生气又着急，甚至还有一点委屈，他猛地摘下帽子，往副驾驶座上恨恨地一扔，“我要是用左手打你，你就再也不敢咬我了！”

小孩松开牙齿，两颗深褐色的圆眼珠不安地转动了一下，像是在揣测对方是不是真的要用左手打人了似的。冬兵收回自己的右胳膊，现在那上面多了一个红通通的牙印，后方的车忽然开始按喇叭，他扭回头，看到交通灯已经换成绿色了。他犹豫地停在那儿，保持着这个难受的姿势——背朝着方向盘，一脚跨在前后座的交汇处，脑袋抵住了车顶——他瞪着小孩，小孩也瞪着他，后方车的喇叭声越来越急促，他焦躁地转过身，重重坐回到驾驶座的位子上。他加速驶离路口，几乎没有留心看前方的路况，而是始终盯着后视镜，确保小家伙没有继续去掰车门把手，也没有打算扑过来继续咬人，黑色塑料袋正堆在他的两条小腿之间，暂时不可能被任何人抢走，他稍微松了口气，把注意力转回到挡风玻璃的前方。

车上没有地图，没有定位系统，他凭感觉拐进一片车流和行人都更少的街区，在一间汽车穿行快餐店附近放慢了速度。他们上一顿饭还是昨天中午，在那间只剩下压缩饼干和自来水的安全屋，他从裤兜里掏出一个皮夹，被他抢走皮夹的那个小毒贩显然最近生意挺好，皮夹里塞了厚厚一沓五美元、十美元和二十美元的纸钞，他数出皱巴巴的一张，攥在手里，把棒球帽捡回来重新戴上，突然显得有点紧张。

小东西现在彻底不闹了，大概因为他知道他要去买吃的了。他从后视镜里瞟了车后座一眼，像是在说，虽然你咬了我，但我还是得买东西和你一起吃。

“嗨！想要来点什么，先生？”

站在窗口后的女店员用有气无力的欢快嗓音同他打招呼，并没有对他压低到不正常的帽檐表露出任何怀疑或兴趣。大概是看出了他对于应该点些什么并没有主意，她把柜台上的大菜单立起来，开始熟练地推荐各色餐品，她语速极快，有浓重的亚裔口音，即使话筒音量开得很足，他也听得不是很明白。

“我……我要这个。”他用右手指了指菜单上最大的那一格，“要两份。”

“好的，招牌酥脆碎牛肉玉米卷饼套餐两份。套餐里包括圣代或奶昔一杯，请问您要？”

他愣住了，卡在“圣代”这个不太熟悉的词上，没注意到有一根小胳膊偷偷从后面伸到了自己的腿边。

“要奶昔”，他低声回答。

“好的，要焦糖巧克力味？还有草莓味和香蕉味，但草莓味的现在没有。”

他没主意地胡乱点头，女孩看出来他急着想走，也就没再确认，按照流程继续往下问：“现在买套餐加1元99分可以换购‘哨子侠’玩具棒棒糖，要给我们的小家伙来一个吗？”

她指了指贴在窗口玻璃上的宣传海报，那个漫画角色是近来人气很旺的超级英雄之一，但男人不认识，也不感兴趣，他流露出惊诧的神色，慌忙扭脸看了背后一眼，等到转回来后，他敷衍地点点头，把钱塞往窗口里，只希望快些买完，他显然以为女孩并不会注意到车上的另一位乘客。

“好的，请稍等。”

配餐很快，还不到三十秒，两兜热烘烘的牛皮纸和一提两杯装的奶昔就被推出了窗口，他双手接进车内，含混不清地说了一句道谢的话，对方提醒他玩具棒棒糖也放在袋子里，他机械性地点头，把方向盘往另一边打，拐出快餐店的车道时他又瞥见了那张用来促销玩具的海报，上面印着一个穿着紧身衣的、嘴里叼着哨子的年轻男孩，还有一行“吹哨出击！！！”的卡通字样，他不懂那是什么意思，但心里生出一种奇怪的熟悉感，好像他以前也见过这个东西，见过这样印着穿紧身衣的高大男孩的海报一样。

车子在快餐店附近转了两圈，最终找到个破破烂烂的篮球场的东侧，这里被球场的铁丝网隔开，是一块连水泥小道都没铺的杂草空地，没有人，没有摄像头，他终于感觉到安全，停车熄火，扭脸去拿放在副驾驶座上的食物。

哪里不太对劲。他低头一看，黑色塑料袋的袋口被拨开了，里面少了什么。他扭过上半身，缓缓看向后座，小东西把手枪攥在手里，两眼盯着车窗外头，眨也不眨一下，显然是在回避他的目光，但拿枪的手纹丝不动，没有半点要藏的意思。

“把枪给我。”这次他忍住没有立刻生气。小孩不动弹。

“给我！”

还是不动。

“你不听我的，你就不要吃东西了。”

依然没有反应。但那张苍白的、缺乏光照的小脸似乎抽动了一下，只是一下，就又重新绷住了，他怕他真的不吃东西，赶紧又想了想怎么给他一个台阶下。

“弹夹是空的，你拿着它也不能用。”这是实话，子弹早都被他卸干净了，“我可以给你一点，但是你要先答应我几件事。”

终于动弹了——那张小脸转回来一点，不再假装盯着那片锈迹斑斑的铁丝网看了。

“不准拿枪对着我。不准咬我，踢我也不行。”

几秒沉思后，小东西缺乏表情地点了点头。

“我开车的时候，你要坐着，不准动。”

沉思，然后点头。

“不准再跑了，不能再躲着我，不让我找到。我们必须要在一起。”

这次沉思的时间很长，小脸上甚至露出了表情，仿佛有什么人正在掐他腿肚子上的肉。没有点头。这样下去不行，冬兵想了想，决定换个办法，他从黑色袋子里翻出一管弹夹，把子弹倒在手心里，“那你回答我一个问题，我给你一颗。”

这下又点头了，而且点得还挺干脆。

“你为什么要跑？”

“因为我要回去。”

小孩的嗓音带着那个年纪的儿童特有的沙哑，要不是语气里那股一板一眼的劲儿，听起来可能比实际上要成熟。

“回哪里？”

“‘基地’。”

“我告诉过你它已经没有了！”冬兵忽然提高了嗓音，丝毫不显得比小孩更沉着冷静，“没有什么基地了，都没有了，Hydra也没有了！”

“你在骗人！”

“我没有骗人，Hydra不存在了！”

“我要回去，我要回‘基地’！你带我回去！”

小孩叫喊得并不顺畅，因为每个词都是他咬牙切齿地发出来的。或许是为了汲取更多力量，他每从喉咙里挤出一句，都忍不住要在座位上狠狠颤动一下，深褐色的头发随之在脸颊两旁乱荡，“你带我回去！我要回去！我要向Pierce先生报到！”

一阵怪异的沉默中，只能听到两人幅度不同的呼吸声，一个轻而短促，一个重而迟缓。驾驶座上的人重新张开嘴巴，他的嘴唇很干燥，裂了几道窄小的口子：“Pierce先生死了。”

这话仿佛是一包炸药，在小孩的脑海里炸出一个大窟窿，他的眼睛还盯着冬兵，思维已经被烟灰蒙住了。

“我不知道还有多少人死了，我本来也会死的。”

如果他死了，不会再有人愿意一路赶到牡蛎湾，赶到那个地下十几米深的秘密实验基地，那里的人员在逃跑前放火点燃了用来掩人耳目的地面设施，他花了半个晚上的时间在焦土里开出道，闯进放置人造子宫和睡眠皿的密室，基地断电了，所有生命支持系统都在依靠备用电池苟延残喘地运行，把他抱出来时他还在昏睡，他是那么小，他觉得臂弯上几乎感觉不到多少重量，离开密室前他回头看了一眼，看那些在人造子宫中刚刚成形的胚胎，它们享受到了永不出生的特权，而他怀里的这个生命体没有，他一起一伏地呼吸着，未能被免于存活人世的苦难。

“现在那里什么都没有了，你不能回去。”

如果那天他死在了空天母舰上，或者坠入波托马克河中溺亡，眼前这个以别样方式诞生于世的奇怪生命，此刻应该已经成为了一具小小的尸体，躺在废墟下渐渐失去光亮的房间里，不会偷枪，不会乱跑，不会咬人，更不会大吵大闹。不过男人根本不清楚他具体是怎么出生的，此前更小的年纪时又是什么样，毕竟他连自己的过去都知之甚少，所以这两天里他常常会忘，忘了小东西的不同之处，忘了他们之间可能存在的某种联系，克隆研究并不属于什么前沿领域，相关的技术手段更谈不上高精尖，Hydra的苏联人早在六十年代就从他和数十名其他特工身上采集了基因样本，但没有受到高层的重视，直到九十年代初期，Pierce在剧变的局势下逐渐掌权，他主导继续研究超级血清，同时命令手下那批科学家重新评定苏联人在西伯利亚为Hydra留下的遗产，封冻贮存了近三十年的基因样本被发现，克隆计划由此被提上议程。当然，这项计划的重启没有——也不需要——征求被采集基因样本者的同意，没有人告诉他们那些胚胎的存在，冬兵不确定是从来没有人告诉过他，还是他曾经获知过，但忘记了，他不知道P47，不知道纽约的牡蛎湾有一座地下基地，此前他从没去过那里，在他混沌无序的记忆里只有相当模糊的一段，他躺着，身处某个像是医疗室的房间，四周是看不见外头的单向玻璃窗，一个脱离人造子宫后体外培育了二十七周的克隆体遭遇不明感染，急需输血，他只勉强记起自己被抽血，抽了很多血，没有人告诉他血要被拿去做什么，也没有人告诉他，那个用了他的血的小生命最终有没有挺过去，有没有重新睁开眼睛。

车子里静悄悄的，几个黑人男孩从篮球场另一侧走进去，你推我搡了半天才开始打球，篮球着地又弹起的声响远远隔着铁丝网传来，他看到那只握枪的小手上骨节泛白，那几根指头太用力了，再这么下去，即使捏不坏枪管，也要把手指头给捏断。为了转移他的注意力，士兵递了一颗子弹过去，他是大人，说话得算话，对方刚才的确回答了他的问题，那么，答应了要给的子弹就必须给。

小东西抬起脸，望着对方摊开在自己面前的机械手掌。小小的子弹在全金属掌纹里失去了光泽，变得十分黯淡，他把子弹拿到自己手里，装进裤兜，一边装一边抬起头，用圆圆的眼睛盯着那张苍白的脸看。

“我不知道你的名字。”冬兵音量很低，像是在自言自语，“Rumlow叫你‘小鬼’。Rollins说你是‘47’。”

“‘P47’。”他立刻出声纠正道，“我是P47。”

“这应该是编号……”不清楚‘P’代表什么，可能是‘Prototype’，多年前冬兵自己也有过编号，但随着他的负责人不断更换，参与的各项任务与计划也不断更新，编号多次被修改，直到最终被Pierce下令废弃，仅用“士兵”、“资产”或者“冬日”代称，“编号和名字不一样。外面的人都有名字，你也要有。”

他低头想了想，脑海中首先浮现出的，是几天前从他的任务目标口中听来的那个陌生名字。

“‘Bucky’。”

他对此有个模糊的概念，知道这可能是自己过去的称，他不由自主地想要亲近这个称呼，虽然他对它并没有相关记忆，更没有什么失而复得的感觉，但他想亲近，就像那天他浑身湿淋淋地走在河岸边时，不由地想要亲近那远在天边的紫色晚霞一样。后座上的小东西面无表情地望着他，没有表示反对，也不像是欣然接受，他大概不感兴趣，或许根本不在乎，反正他有一个编号，他是47，47转开了目光，不在乎眼前这个有一根机械胳膊的大人给自己起了一个什么名字。

“我们先吃东西。”

冬兵抓过快餐袋子，取出用油纸包着的卷饼。他瞅了一眼贴在袋子上的小票，看到它叫“招牌酥脆牛肉玉米卷饼”，他试图拼读出来，但读得有点慢，他觉得对于食物来说，这名字实在长得奇怪。Bucky将手枪揣进了书包，把另一袋食物拿到自己腿上，他还背着那个儿童书包，薄薄的小胸膛被两根肩带紧箍着，肩带的长度可以调节，现在还是最短的初始长度，对于他来说有点太短了，冬兵为了让他看起来不那么奇怪才在超市里买了这个儿童书包，但他背上了它，看上去也丝毫没有变得正常。他先拿出了薯条，两手握着装薯条的开口纸盒，他张开嘴巴，像咬面包那样一口咬下去，对面的大人仿佛没察觉到有什么不妥，更没想起来要在袋子底部寻找附送的番茄酱，两个人就这么对坐着吃了一会儿，谁都没有讲话。

冬兵望向后车窗，像是在盯着外面的什么看，其实只是出神，从两天前的凌晨直到现在，他几乎没有怎么合眼，一旦放松下来，注意力就开始飘忽。卷饼吃下去大半块后，他觉得口渴，转身去驾驶座底下找水，而小东西这会儿已经意识到薯条要捏着吃才方便，开始抬起胳膊，把手指往油腻腻的纸盒里伸，将那些已经被他齐齐咬掉半截的薯条一根根地往嘴里递。他一面吃薯条，一面盯着驾驶座上正在咕嘟咕嘟喝水的人，他以为他也渴了，把瓶装水递过来，他伸出小手握住，仰头喝了几口，递还给对方，低下头重新自顾自地咀嚼。

“James是我的名字。”冬兵忽然出声说，“有人告诉我的。”

他是把嘴里的食物咽下去后，才郑重其事地开口说的，好像是有人问了他，所以他要认真回答似的。并没有人问他。Bucky只是抬起头望了他一眼，就又把注意力放回到薯条上了，又过了一会儿，自称叫James的人重新把卷饼拿起来，一边吃，一边继续出神。

他想知道被他擅自取名叫Bucky的这个小人，脑袋里现在都在想什么。Bucky理解“Hydra已经不存在了”到底是什么意思吗——他明白Hydra是什么吗？在他的那颗小脑袋里，“基地”加“Pierce先生”可能就等同于Hydra了，如果推测正确，那间地下实验基地构成了Bucky的主要活动范围，他在那里出生，在那里长大，而更多细节则无从得知，比如他吃什么，如何睡眠，生过什么寻常或者不寻常的病，接受过什么样的教育和训练……他一定上过什么课，关于Hydra，关于他自己，关于他来到这个世界上的“使命”，他有攻击性，小小年纪就会使用武器，虽然这两天里他还没有机会真正用过，但从他那股对握枪的执着来判断，他应该是会用的，只是冬兵想象不出他要如何承受开火时的后坐力，他是那么的小，他几岁了？

“什么是‘圣代？’”

“什么？”他还沉浸在自己的思绪中，没听清小孩突然丢来的问题。

“什么是‘圣代’。”

他愣了一下，想起之前女店员向他提出的，奶昔和圣代的选择。他也不知道“圣代”具体是什么。

“是一种喝的东西。”

他是猜的，但不是瞎猜，毕竟奶昔也是一种喝的，他会使用类比法。小孩看向装奶昔的袋子，像是并不完全信服，但也没有理由或证据提出质疑，冬兵把袋子提起来递给他，他花了一点功夫撕开吸管的塑料纸，插进其中一杯里，他似乎在这件事里体会到了什么别样的乐趣，自作主张地把另一根吸管也撕开，插进另一杯奶昔，然后放回袋子里，开始大口喝自己的那杯了。

“什么是‘哨子侠’？”他又问。

冬兵想起那个棒棒糖，转过身去牛皮纸袋里翻找。与其说是糖，不如说是一个连接着糖果的儿童玩具，他把它拿到Bucky面前，“应该是他。”

他们一起盯着这个粗制滥造、颜色鲜艳的塑料小人，谁也没感到惊叹或者喜爱。这真是一个劣质极了的丑玩具，毫无半点吸引人之处，小孩只打量了它不到十秒，就兴趣缺缺地转开了脸。他们继续吃东西、喝奶昔，没过多久，大人问：“你几岁？”

小孩低头咬着吸管，瓶底发出吸溜吸溜的动静，就这么一会儿功夫，他居然已经把奶昔全部喝完了。

“你几岁了？”

冬兵以为他没听见。他松开吸管，面无表情地摇了摇头。

“你不知道你几岁了？”

这句追问没有任何责怪或嘲笑的意思，但他被问得撇开了脸，眼睛里露出一点类似羞耻的神情。如果他知道这个大人也不清楚自己几岁了的话，心里或许会好受些。他盯着窗外的铁丝网看，仿佛正在暗自用着劲儿，急于给出一个答案——“他们知道我几岁了。”

“但是他们不告诉你？”

“他们对Pierce先生说，那不能真的代表我几岁了。他们要做算术。”

小孩说得有点没头没尾，但对方已经大概明白了。基地的人当然知道他出生了多少年，但他的成长速度想必受到了一系列实验的影响，不能和正常小孩共用同一个年龄标准，他们需要通过极其复杂的计算，才能在他的骨龄、整体生理年龄和心理年龄之间取得一个最贴近现实的数字。

“‘队长’说我十岁了。”他又想到了什么，转回头来望着驾驶座上的大人，很慎重地说，“他说我看着像是十岁的。”

“队长是谁？”

话音刚落，冬兵就反应过来那应该是谁，Hydra里会被叫队长的，他只知道一个人。那人也死了吗？Pierce的死讯，是他昨天经过时代广场时从那张巨大的室外电视屏幕上看到的，而就算那段新闻没有播放出事件当天的航拍录像，他也能预测出最终大概的伤亡，他本该是伤亡的一部分，Rumlow也该是伤亡的一部分，当断裂的钢筋压倒在身上时他有刹那间的晕眩，徒劳挣扎之余，死亡的威胁前所未有地逼近，他咬起，闭上眼，耳边忽然回荡起当天前往三角翼大厦的路上，男人在装甲车上说的那句“好在这个还是能选的”——

“等那三架大家伙上了天，牡蛎湾的项目还有什么意义？”

“本来就没意义。听说他们已经陆续开始处理那些胚胎了。”

“可……那已经出生长大了的，47，他们打算怎么处理？”

“我不知道。也许会送到其它地方去。听说方案已经出了，只不过Pierce还没最后点头。”

“‘其它地方’？”

“是的，‘其它地方’，好像他们真的在哪建了一个收容院或者特殊学校似的，哈。小鬼的护工私下告诉我，她最近收到人事通知，要他们准备好下个月从牡蛎湾调离，但没提交接。”

“我以为Pierce很喜欢他。”

“Pierce喜欢他的基因。他的基因不一样。”

“基因？这跟基因无关，他从头到脚都不一样。”

“是吗？我看不是的。没那么大的差别。”

“什么——你知道‘克隆’是什么意思么？不是兴奋剂，也不是什么改良血清，是克隆，一个克隆出来的小孩，你跟我说没那么大差别？”

“怎么，你以为谁有的选？只要被生出来了，被弄到这世界上了，你就没的选，管你是从阴道里挤出来的，还是从玻璃罐里捞出来的，还是外星人、机器人……没人能选自己怎么来的，没有人，只要这个还一样，那就他妈的没差别。”

“别扯远了，我说的是另一回事，我说这个不自然，你懂么？克隆人不自然，他们没有爸妈——”

“哈，好像我们就都有似的！如果这个能选，上帝啊，我一定选不要有，别给我了。如果没有我妈，如果没有她，我会比现在幸福十倍，可惜这个你也没得选，你最多能选怎么去死，好在这个还是能选的，还不算太坏。”

冬兵记得有那么几十秒钟的时间里谁都没再说话，装甲车的引擎声填补了大部分沉默，也许就在那一段沉默之中，Rumlow悄然预料到了什么，他预料到这次任务会有变，预料到那三架母舰终究没法成功上天，他反常地站起身来，一手扶着车顶，一手摘走了冬兵的护目镜，他转头问剩下的人，你们有谁觉得47跟他很像？嗯？有没有？我觉得很像，我知道你们都这么想。

他短促地笑了一声，自顾自扭回脸来说，跟你太像了，那个小鬼。

没有回应，那些队员也没谁敢说话，最终只有Rollins扶住车顶站起来，从他手里将护目镜拿走，交还给冬兵，但冬兵没有接，他昂头盯着Rumlow，谁是47？听见他这么问，Rumlow笑了，Rollins露出不胜其烦的神色，他重复自己的问题，谁是47？谁是47？Rollins把护目镜扔到他腿上，恼怒地压低声音对Rumlow说，现在你开心了？我们正他妈出任务呢，你想搞什么？

后来的后来，当他拖着湿淋淋的步子走在波托马克河的岸上，望向河尽头的小树林，望向那些飘落着冒烟的母舰残骸，以及天边一片尚未褪尽的发紫的蓝，他望着它们，听着心脏在胸口下面有节律地跳，男人嘶哑的嗓音忽然从他右耳的微型扩音器中传出，混杂着的风声刺啦作响。起初他没听出那是谁，他知道是队里的某个人，出任务时只有这个频道对他开放，可能是因为信号微弱，或者是什么别的原因，那嗓音断断续续、忽近忽远，他不由自主地握住拳头，停下脚步，对方在说什么“基地”，在说一个地址，牡蛎湾，纽约的牡蛎湾，这个地名他记得，他早些时候在车子里听到过。

“是Rumlow？”他接着问Bucky，“他说你十岁了？”

Bucky似乎并不清楚那个人的名字是什么，他点点头，两手捉着空奶昔杯，陷入了新的思考，“多少岁才能长得有你这么大？”

他有些迟钝地望着Bucky，Bucky也望着他。他低头看了看自己，看自己的胳膊，自己的腿，他知道自己是个强壮的人，但具体多强壮、多高，他并没有清晰的概念，他迟疑地张开嘴，想要随便说一个岁数，但Bucky的神色是那么严肃，他还没出声，就被迫感到了心虚与内疚。

“二十、二十几岁吧。”他转开眼睛，用吃东西的动作掩饰回答里的不确定，“或者十八岁。或者三十岁……可能你会长得比我更大。可能更小。每个人不一样。”

“为什么每个人不一样？”

他往后坐了一点儿，嘴里的还没咽下去，就又咬了口卷饼。他不擅长这个，他希望Bucky专心吃东西，别再不停问问题了，“因为……因为……”

他抬起头，迟钝地想起另外一种可能性，那个一路上都在困扰他的可能性，如果他是母体，如果他就是Bucky的基因来源，那他们两个，是不是就不能用“每个人不一样”这个道理了？这问题是如此复杂难解，顷刻间占用了他的全部思绪，他撇开脸，放慢了咀嚼，没等他思考出一句什么结论来，Bucky忽然一骨碌跪立到车窗边，小脸几乎要贴到玻璃上去。

他目不转睛地盯着什么看，显得又警惕又紧张。冬兵也立刻警戒起来，放开食物跨到后座，用另一只手搭住腰间的枪套，支起上身凑近Bucky，谨慎地顺着他的视线往外望去。

看到目标的那一瞬间，他便挪开搭在枪套上的手，低头松了口气。那是只猫。猫的脸盘很大，潜伏在铁丝网外侧那一排又深又密的杂草丛中，布满两色花斑的大脸盘上是一对瞳孔眯缝起来的眼睛，也在盯着他们看，或者说盯着他们的车子看。

“它是猫？”

冬兵点点头。Bucky扭回视线，继续盯着猫看。他应该是知道猫不危险的，原先那股警惕性变成了一种略带敌意的激动与好奇，他又贴着车窗玻璃凑近了一点儿，冬兵回到驾驶座，解除了车座保险，把Bucky抵着的那扇车窗摇下来三分之一，Bucky立刻直起膝盖，把脑袋探了出去。面对人类敌友难分的视线，猫回以瞪视，车里的小孩看不到它的胡须轻轻抽动了几下，但能看到它缓缓迈出一条前肢。

冬兵还没反应过来发生了什么，Bucky已经拔出手枪、子弹上膛，用相当标准的姿势瞄准了猫。他起身一胳膊挡过去，粗暴地推歪了枪口，猫已经跨出了草丛，整个暴露在水泥路上，冲着车窗凶狠地嘶嘶大叫起来。他不知道小东西刚才是真的打算开火，还是只是想吓唬吓唬猫，他环顾四周，确保刚才那一幕没有被什么行人看到，而Bucky又把脑袋往车外伸出去了一截，他以为他又想抬枪瞄准，刚要伸手去夺，只听见他从牙缝里挤出某种不属于人类语言的声音：“嘶嘶嘶！”

猫大怒，但不敢继续靠近，更不敢贸然扑上来，它在原地焦躁地绕了几圈，用加倍嘶哑而凶狠的叫声回击那个小号人类。趁Bucky又要卯足了劲模仿嘶嘶叫的功夫，冬兵抢走了他手里握着的枪，他没有反抗，所有注意力都集中在和那只猫的较量上：“嘶！嘶！”

“你干什么！”冬兵抓着他的书包往后扯，语气里很难说是愤怒更多还是困惑更多，“不许叫……坐回来！”

猫凶恶地张开了嘴，露出两颗尖利的牙齿，Bucky也张着嘴，可惜他的人类牙齿是平平的，缺乏威胁性。远处隐约响起了说话声，冬兵透过后挡风玻璃望去，看到一个成年女人拉着一个小女孩朝这边走来，他用左臂把Bucky整个圈住，拉回到后座中央，另一边手伸过去摁控制升降的车窗按钮，小女孩突然甩开女人的抓握，一溜烟跑到那只猫前，兴奋地绕着它蹦跳了几下，回头对着女人摇晃胳膊：“妈妈！这有只猫！妈妈！”

女人的高跟鞋踩在水泥地上，发出咯噔咯噔的清脆响声，Bucky本来还在不安分地扭动，这会儿已经老实下来，冬兵不敢出声，也不敢回到驾驶座上发动车子，担心被母女俩察觉到异常，只能搂着Bucky缩坐在那儿，暗自希望她们快些走掉。

“妈妈，你快点！”小女孩兴奋地直跺脚，“你看它，它好大呀！”

“别靠那么近，Sally，我们不知道它身上有没有细菌或者跳蚤。”

“它是公的还是母的，妈妈？”

“我看不出来。”

“我猜它是母的。它也许生过很多小猫，是个猫妈妈，但是——”

“别摸，别摸它，它不干净。它看样子很不友好，可能会抓伤你。”

女人的担心是多余的，没过多久，猫就转身蹿进了草丛，消失得无影无踪。等她们走远后，冬兵放开胳膊，Bucky没有动弹，还保持着刚才被搂住时的那个坐姿，一声不吭。

“我们把东西吃完。”他坐回驾驶座，拿起剩下的食物，“吃完以后，我们——”

“那个女人是‘妈妈’？”

冬兵刚张开嘴咬住吸管，虽然听到了问题，但还是愣住片刻，让嘴巴松开吸管，“我想是的。”

他看到Bucky的小脸一沉，不像得到了解答，更像是生出了新的疑问。果然，他又问：“她为什么在这里？”

“这里？”冬兵以为自己刚才错过了什么可疑的细节，他再次望向那个女人离开的方向，又转回头来，不明白疑点在哪，“也许她住在这附近。”

“你有没有妈妈？”

这话听起来没礼貌得很，但冬兵终于弄明白了，明白了这些问题都从何而来，他瞬间有些焦虑，或许还有几分迁怒于自己，而Bucky继续目不转睛地盯着他，等他作答。

“我想我以前有。”

“她在哪？”

“我不知道。”

Bucky没再问下去，但他显得很不满意。冬兵觉得自己应该对他说点什么，或者再问几个问题，但事情太多了，他不知道要从何说起，昨晚在马里兰那间狭小的安全屋里，他们也像是这样，除了Bucky反复提出的关于返回基地的要求，两个人之间没有进行任何有信息、意义的交流，Bucky不认识他，更不信任他，他也不了解Bucky，若是倒回一周前，三角翼大楼还矗立在罗斯福岛上，空天母舰已经进入最后的测试运行状态，他解冻醒来，得到刺杀Nick Fury的任务，那时他对Bucky的存在依然一无所知，对自己一无所知，要不是后来在特战队的装甲车上听到了他不该听到的对话，在天空母舰上放弃了不该放弃的任务，在河岸边获知了不该获取的地址，现在的他只会独自一人，一个人坐在桥洞下，坐在安全屋里，或坐在另一辆偷来车中，独自发呆，或独自吃着快餐，一边吃一边计划，计划接下来要怎么办。

而眼下他被困住了。他不能只考虑自己，他还带着Bucky。在他赶去牡蛎湾的那个晚上，如果有人拦下他问，你打算怎么办，假设你真的救下了什么所谓的小克隆体？你的计划是什么？幸运的是——或者说只可惜——没有这么一个人问他，他没有任何计划，也未做任何打算，他从来不需要规划未来，他只接受命令并执行，而执行的后果从来不是他要操心的事情。

“哔哔——”

尖锐的哨声忽然响起，把他惊得一激灵，没等他作出反应，Bucky重新撅起嘴，湿乎乎地包住塑料玩具末端的哨口，胸膛迅速鼓涨，“哔哔哔！哔——”

“停下！”

他一把抢走哨子，扔在副驾驶座上。Bucky没有反抗，他现在似乎已经认清了现实，知道只要这个长着铁手臂的大人不想让他做什么，他再坚持也只是浪费力气。他缩回到车窗边坐着，岔着腿，怒气冲冲地把小书包从背后拽到胸前抱住，像是跟它有仇，但又很爱护，有仇可能是因为他没忘了它是谁给他买的，而爱护是因为，他并不讨厌拥有它。


	2. Chapter 2

他们很快就吃完了。他把空杯子、薯条盒和包卷饼的油纸都塞回到那个装奶昔的手提塑料袋里，接着低头去捡那些掉在身上和座位上的残渣，抬头时他瞥见后面那只小手蹭得油乎乎的，便从牛皮纸袋里翻找到两叠附送的餐巾纸，分了一叠递过去，小手的主人接过纸，觉得它捏起来鼓鼓的，打开一看，里面包着一小袋番茄酱。 他惊喜地抬起脸，但对方并没有注意到，他把拿纸巾擦手的事彻底抛到了脑后，用牙齿撕开番茄酱的一角，咬着小小的开口吮吸起来。过了好半天，冬兵才无意间回头察觉到他的动作，他警戒地往座位另一边退，像是为了防止这个人又像禁止他拿枪、禁止他和猫对峙、禁止他吹哨子那样，禁止他吃他最喜欢的番茄酱，不过这次没有，看来吃番茄酱不是会被禁止的事，那个人只是愣住了一会儿，然后把自己那叠纸巾里包着的番茄酱也抖落出来。

“我要去航空航天博物馆。”他把番茄酱递过去，用颇为认真的语气说，“我有重要的事。但不会花很长时间。”

去完博物馆之后，他打算再去巴尔的摩。他有个模糊的印象，在巴尔的摩有另一间安全屋，特战队和神盾局特工共用，但他从来没去过，只知道它的方位和大概配置，那里应该比他们昨晚呆的那间要大，不过他没打算去那过夜，只是要去看看有哪些可以带走的东西，武器、干粮、现金——这些都不是最重要的，最重要的是证件，特战队的所有人都有属于自己的一套甚至多套假证件，驾照、社安卡、个人信息齐全的履历表、护照、多币种信用卡……有了这些，他才能走得远，他已经想好了下一步要去哪，他要往北，Pierce在蒙特利尔有一栋度假别墅，那房子相当私人，几年前的一个夏天Pierce旧疾复发，从特战队里抽了六七个人护送自己去那休养了两个礼拜，没有外人知道，他对那次行程的细节已经不剩多少印象，只隐约记得有个书房，书房又大又空旷，除了进食、卧床休息和出门在林子里散步，其它时间里Pierce都在书房，那儿有一张书桌、一把椅子和一个保险箱，保险箱用来存放Pierce随行携带的文件资料，冬兵并不知道那些资料都是关于什么的，但他记得有天黄昏，他站在书房的门外守卫，Pierce突然把他叫进去，让他关上门站到窗户边，当时他并不明白为什么，密闭空间的窗户边向来是他们避免停留的地方，因为容易暴露，也是遭到狙击的高危位置，但Pierce让他放心，屋子外已经有多人把守，最后他听从了命令，站到窗边，即使Pierce听起来并不像是在下达命令，更多的是老人与自己偏爱的后辈进行私人谈话时惯常使用的那种仿佛并不强求的权威语气，他似乎清楚无论自己吩咐些什么，冬兵都没有忤逆的可能性，他让冬兵把窗帘拉开，让光线透进来，冬兵下意识地偏过头，他脱离解冻不过三五天，还不习惯太阳光，好在日落的光辉远不够强烈，像是病重的年轻母亲的视线，顽固而气若游丝，这视线落在窗台上，落在他苍白的脸颊上，他被这陌生的光亮和热度包围着，下意识握紧了怀里的步枪，书桌后面响起纸张被翻动的声响，他抬起脸，看到Pierce从档案袋里拿出了一沓薄薄的纸。

“你还记得自己六岁时的事情么？”

他以为自己听错了，所以连嘴巴都没有张开。这是他的特权之一，整个特战队里——或者说整个海德拉，甚至整个神盾局——只有他的缺乏回应是被Pierce默许的。

“六岁，或者七岁的。还记得么？”Pierce把文件放到桌上，抬起脸看着他，“童年。小时候的事。彻底没有印象了？”

他知道“童年”是什么意思。他转开眼睛想了想，又想了想，像大多数时候一样，脑海里什么都没有得出。Pierce撇撇嘴，没有显得失望或者烦躁，老人大概并未抱有多大希望，只是仍然有兴趣问一问。

“那么，我们来想象一下。想象你自己现在还是六岁。”

这就是个有点强人所难的提议了。哪个成年人能仅凭想象，就回到那个幼小得只能杀死昆虫的年纪？

“想象你还是六岁的时候，只有这么高——”Pierce伸出胳膊，在书桌旁比出一个高度，他的手掌略微上下浮动了一番，像是在依照记忆进行校准似的，“这么高。对于六七岁的男孩来说，不太高，也不太矮。挺瘦，但结实，真要使起劲儿来，得花不小的功夫才能按住。想象你回到了那个年龄。想象得出来么？”

当然不。但冬兵没有说。他抱着枪站在那儿，觉得自己靠窗的那半边脸被日落的线照得有点发热，因为逆光的缘故，他有点看不清Pierce的脸，只能看清一道平直的、被那身昂贵西装的剪裁撑得颇为挺括的肩线。

“你是个听话的孩子。总的来说是听话的……除了偶尔，偶尔当你对某件事无法理解，得不到让你满足的答案的时候，你会忘记要听话。你用你的方式抵抗，你又撕又咬。不怕黑，不怕饿，也不怕疼，像是把自己的求生本能给关掉了，只剩下拳头、牙齿和喉咙。”

“你在说什么？”

他忽然开口问。他忘了在句尾加“长官”或者“Pierce先生”，他经常忘，但老人还从未因为这种事责怪过他。Pierce在说什么？

“幼年记忆对我们人类来说是不同的。它和你还能否回想起三天前吃了什么早餐不一样，和你是不是还记得一周前和某个人说过什么话也不一样——那些是无关紧要的，无论是你自己忘了，还是我们帮助你忘掉，都没有什么影响——但我们小时候的记忆不同，它意义非凡，并且永远留在我们的体内……”Pierce将档案袋推到一边，从书桌后面缓缓站起来，“不一定是在大脑里，但一定是我们内部的某处。像是后天的胎记，它永不消失。”

Pierce向窗户的方向迈步，来到了他对面。他想挺直背部，但感到后颈僵直，或许是因为他保持站姿太久了，血液循环不充分，托着枪的右手也有点发凉。

“真的什么也想不起来么？”Pierce双手插着西裤口袋，目光从窗外的黄昏景致上收回，近乎慈爱地落到他空白的脸上，“片段，或者画面，声音……都没有？”

“刚才你说的是谁？”

Pierce扬起眉毛，看不出是愠色还是什么。

“不在说我。”他盯着书桌上那沓摊开的文件，就在对方发表关于记忆的那番论断时，他隐约瞥见其中一张，像是某种个人档案表，右上角印着小小的肖像照，不是他，不是成年人，“你不是在说我。你在说谁？那个是什么？”

“我只是在做假设，关于你幼年时的样子。”

他低下头，随后又抬起眼看向那沓纸。Pierce踱回桌边，将文件摞整齐，塞回到档案袋里，他不由自主地上前，想要抓住最后的机会看清楚那张照片，Pierce迅速抬头，给了他警告性的一眼。

“你可以出去了，如果什么都想不起来的话。出去吧。”

他记得他站在书桌前，右手的指头轻微发抖，直到Pierce喊人进来，打算让他们领他出去，他才迟钝地转过身，自己走出去关上门。他并不清楚自己究竟在疑惑什么、害怕什么，即使是此时此刻，他独自坐在驾驶座上，两眼没有聚焦地望着前挡风玻璃，后面不时响起Bucky摆弄哨子玩具的动静，Pierce已经不在了，没有人再问他古怪的问题了，他也仍然没想明白，当时那股恐惧从何而来。现在他已经知道了那时Pierce到底在说什么，Pierce在说P47，或者在说比P47更早出生的其他克隆体，他不懂其中的技术细节，但他明白克隆意味着怎么一回事，他抬眼望向后视镜，看到小孩头顶的褐色发旋，他小时候也是这样的吗？他的头发也曾经是这样的？他真的就是Bucky的母体？小东西察觉到了落在自己脑袋上的视线，停下手里虐待哨子侠的动作，朝着座位靠近车窗的一侧挪动，一边挪，一边瞟了前面那个偷偷从后视镜里看自己的人一眼。

“博物馆在哪？”他忽然出声问。

“就在这里，在华盛顿特区。”

“‘博物馆’。”他重复了一遍，像是为了表明他认识这个单词，“我们怎么去博物馆？”

“开车去。”

“我们只有两个人。”

他看到那个人的眼睛也望向后视镜，望着他，好像没明白他的问题——细想起来，在博物馆工作人员的眼里，他们算是“两个人”吗？不如说是一个小朋友，和一个大人。

“我们只有两个人。他们有多少人？”Bucky凑近座位中间的位置，小脸上流露出不容玩笑的严肃，“他们用什么武器？”

“什么人……什么武器？”

“守卫！外面的守卫。”

冬兵还张着嘴，但没有立刻作出反应。他的目光从后视镜上移开，落到别处，他刚把车子发动起来，一手把着方向盘，一手挂档，而此刻他陷入了思考里，迟迟没有动弹，车里一时间变得很安静，只有引擎在轰隆隆地响着。

“博物馆外面没有守卫。”他松开方向盘，慢慢转过身来，用别扭的坐姿面朝Bucky解释，“也许有门卫，但不是那种守卫。我们不用跟谁打架。”

“我们能直接进去？”

“能。”他点点头，随后又生出一丝不确定，低下脸想了想，“我不知道参观是不是免费的。也许要买门票。”

“为什么他们没有守卫？”

“因为……”

如果他对小孩子稍微更了解一些，或许就能知道，这样以“为什么”开头的千千万万个问题，大多数时候并没有回答的意义。无论你尊重他们，耐心给出理性的解释，还是心不在焉、敷衍了事，胡乱编造一个好让他们立刻闭嘴的答案，他们都不会满足，不会乖乖消化你给出的信息，不会跟随你的思路，总会有下一个问题，下一个“为什么”，这是个滚雪球的过程，而最初被搓成球形的那一团雪并非他们对世界的好奇，而是对那些数也数不清的未知的警戒——

“为什么刚才那个女人问你要什么食物？为什么那个猫在外面跑？”Bucky察觉出他言语间的磕绊，使人更加不安，更多问题就在这股不安中迅速成形，顺着之前的雪球一路滚了起来：“为什么‘博物馆’没有守卫？为什么‘妈妈’在这里？为什么基地不存在了？为什么——”

“因为它是野猫！”

“为什么它是‘野猫’？”

冬兵觉得他根本不知道“野猫”是什么意思，但他要表现得自己其实知道，只是不理解“为什么”而已。

“‘野猫’就是在外面生活的猫。”

“为什么在外面？”

“大部分猫都在外面。”

“猩猩呢？老鼠呢？”

“猩猩也是，老鼠也是。”  
老鼠不难撞见，猩猩更是大多数动物园里的人气明星，但冬兵没有意识到Bucky所说的，可能仅仅指那些被关在保温箱或铁笼子里的、用来进行药物实验的白耗子和黑猩猩。在他长大的那个设施里，苛刻的卫生条件不可能允许鼠患出现，更不会有人在节庆假期带他去动物园（他们有节庆假期吗？至少特战队的人从来没有），他对人类之外的生物的想象，来源可能很不一样。

“为什么Sally说那个猫是‘妈妈’？”

“Sally是谁？”

“刚才那个小孩，她是Sally，”Bucky的嗓音变得尖亮了些，略微恢复了一点他这个年纪——虽然不清楚具体到底是什么年纪——应有的那种音调，“和她一起的女人喊她Sally，我听到的。我不知道她的编号。”

“她没有编号。”

Bucky拧起眉头，放在腿上的两手不由自主地抓紧了，“你怎么知道她没有？”

“我说过大多数人都——”

“你还没告诉我为什么她说那个猫是‘妈妈’！”

被这么突然打断，冬兵有点不高兴地瞪过去，从Bucky奋力回瞪的眼神可以看出，他作为大人的威慑力还远远还不足够。不就是大声说话吗？又不是只有小孩才会大声说话，他也会：“因为她看到那个猫是母的，而且肚子很大！”

果然，他的大声比Bucky的大声要大声多了。Bucky闭了嘴，倒不像是被说服，也不像是恍然大悟，应该只是忽然意识到，要论大喊大叫的话，他是比不过这个比他大好几倍的人的。

“我要开车了。”

冬兵转回身，两手重新放到方向盘上。他深吸了一口气，胳膊绷紧，抓得牢牢的，仿佛要把那股焦躁与挫败之情全部集中到手指头里，然后排出去，他听到后面传来什么扑簌簌的动静，悄悄瞄了一眼后视镜，Bucky把小书包重新抱好，又爬到了车窗边的位置，每当他用这种姿势把自己缩起来时，都显得格外的小。

“我要开车了。”

没有回应。

“开车的时候，你不许乱动。”

他看到Bucky的嘴巴瘪了一下，也许可以勉强把这个当作是回应。目光从后视镜上转开，他踩下油门，开始缓缓掉转车头，后边突然传来脆生生的一句：“我要去‘内华达’。”

“什么？”他还在转方向盘，眼睛不得不盯着侧前方的后视镜，抽不出空来回头，“你要去哪？”

“‘内华达’！我要去‘内华达’。”

车子掉过头，停在这条岔路与主路相连的口上，这是个很小的三岔口，没有交通灯，他只能用眼睛去判断前方左右是否有行车，然后决定是否转弯。他或许不记得，自己上一次开车是很久前某个在墨西哥边境的任务，他的驾驶技术并不娴熟，做不到一心二用，所以直到他终于成功转了弯，脑袋里才腾出空来，开始处理Bucky刚才的那句话——内华达？

“你是说“内华达”州，那个内华达？”Bucky的咬字有点奇怪，他怀疑自己是不是听错了，“还是‘尼华达’？”

又是一阵沉默。他偷瞥后视镜，看到Bucky也在盯着他，嘴巴紧紧抿着，遇到了什么困境似的。

“你不确定？”

“我确定！是内……内华达……尼华达……”

“你记得怎么拼写它吗？”

他都不确定Bucky认不认字——应该是认字的，之前在汽车快餐店时，他认出了海报上的那些词——他是从哪看到这个地名的？

“是不是N-E-V-A-D——”

“是我听到的。”Bucky的屁股离开座位靠背，他往前蹭了蹭，用两只手搭在驾驶座的肩膀处，郑重其事地凑近开车的人，“是‘内华达’。内华达，内华达。”

所以应该就是指那个州了，冬兵努力在脑海中拼凑出一张行政区划地图，在顶西边，挨着加利福尼亚的那个州。“你听谁说的？为什么要去那里？”

Bucky的两只手还攀在座椅靠背上，但冬兵能感觉到，他的小脸和身体又往后退了点儿，试图拉开距离。他不回答。前方是个红灯，车子缓缓减速，像是预测到了开车的人会借机转身追问，那两只小手松开了驾驶座，跟着身子一起挪回到后头，又挪向侧面，挨着车门。

“为什么要去内华达？”冬兵扭过脸来，疑惑不已地问，“有人命令你去？可是内华达那么远。是谁命令你——”

“没有人命令我。我要去。”

“你知道内华达在哪吗？”

或许更准确的问法是，他知道内华达是什么地方吗？他知不知道美国有多大？

“你带我去吗？”Bucky的眼睛被他睁得圆溜溜的，又那么一瞬间他忽然又坐直了，像是想重新攀住驾驶座的靠背，但某种儿童特有的脆弱自尊促使他忍住，恢复了略微驼背的坐姿，“我先跟你去博物馆，然后你带我去内华达。我不乱动了。”

他的嗓音不再脆生生的，仿佛被自己这番妥协给弄得受了潮，变得软塌下来。见那人一时没有反应，他又使劲想了想，看来他懂得仅仅妥协是不够的，要想从别人那里获得什么，他得用什么交换：“我可以帮你，我帮你完成你的任务。你的任务内容是什么？”

“什么任务？”冬兵刚开口就反应过来，“没有任务了，海德拉已经不存在了，所有人都没有任务了。”

难道Bucky这一路上都以为他是在说瞎话，是在骗他的？他立刻又着急了，但他刚拐上一段车流汹涌的四车道，没办法分神去争执，前面那辆小皮卡开得慢吞吞的，他心急地想超过去，刚打方向盘，后面忽然追上的车一阵猛按喇叭，震得他的太阳穴疼，好在没有撞上，他退回原来的车道，而后座的小人显然没有被这场为时不到五秒的险情影响到，他盯着驾驶座的后背出神，两只拳头攥得紧紧的，刚才差点撞上来的那辆私家车从左侧经过他们，司机摇下车窗，对着他们比了个迅速而有力的中指。冬兵没犯得上生气，他的第一反应是回头看Bucky，不过小东西并没有做出什么过激的行为，没有端枪，没有像刚才与野猫对峙时那样嘶嘶叫，他大概是第一次见人做这个手势，并不了解其中的冒犯意味，他只瞟了那个司机一眼，就不感兴趣地把目光转回车内，眼神由沮丧转为疑惑，又从疑惑转成怀疑，“那你为什么要去博物馆？你说是重要的事。”

“我自己的事，不是任务。没有任务。”

“你自己的什么事？做不好的惩罚是什么？做好的奖励是什么？如果我帮你做好，你能带我去内华达吗？”

“我说了不是任务！”冬兵一边按喇叭，一边又气又急地提高了音量，“我要去收集线索，那里有我要找的线索，我跟你说过我的名字，有个人告诉了我我的名字……”

他突然停了下来，虽然Bucky还没找到机会打断。前面那辆车终于加快了速度，他紧跟上去，一段简短的行驶后又遇到红灯，减速停稳后他低下头，又抬起来，有些茫然地望着马路一侧的人行道，人们走来走去、擦肩而过，他望着他们陌生的身影，试着重新组织语句。

“那个博物馆里有一个展览。你知道什么是‘展览’吗？”

“‘展览’，”Bucky跟着念了一声，“我知道展览。”

“那个展览，它可能有关于那个人的信息。他说他认识我，他还说了别的，别的我不知道的事，我要确认那些是不是都是真的，我要……”

绿灯亮了起来，他的注意力被吸引走，放回到马路前方。虽然他的话好像还没说完，还可以继续说下去，但经过了一个路口，又经过一个路口，直到再次碰上一个红灯，他也没有表现出想要把刚才那番话说完的意思。不过Bucky没有追问什么，可能是因为他根本没把那些话听进去，他望着车窗外面，一只手的食指不停小幅度地在座椅表面剐蹭，他大概还在琢磨内华达的事，半天都没有吭声。

“你为什么要去内华达？”冬兵又问，“有什么事？”

刚才他说，没有人命令他，是他自己要去。他不可能认识内华达的任何人，他能去那儿做些什么？Bucky还是不回答。冬兵没有盘问人的本领，只能烦恼地呼了口气，重新把心思放到开车上。  
虽然一路上不算堵，但他开得并不快。他的视线总是被吸引到道路两旁的建筑物、商铺门面或者行人上，特别是在路口等绿灯的时候，他盯着那座巨大纪念碑的尖顶看，盯着摆在咖啡馆门口还没擦掉“今日早午餐”字样的小黑板看，盯着从垃圾桶里捡饮料瓶的拉丁裔女人看，他盯得泰国出神，往往要等到后面的车开始摁喇叭，他才看到绿灯已经亮了。不止是这个注意力不集中的驾驶者，后座的小乘客也指望不上，他东张西望得更甚，时而看这边，时而望那边，偶尔他的视线会落在某个目标上，但车子在前进，目标也在移动，他必须先转动脸，接着是脖子，最后不可避免地要把整个身子都扭过来，才能抓住那最后一眼，他看一位牵狗过马路的老头，看两个戴着亮色大耳环的黑人女孩面对面激烈争论着什么，他看马路两边联排式的小三层褐石屋，看一个正在用电动气泵充气的、摇摆在全食超市门口的蔬菜造型的大气球。

“外面”是个巨大而无序的奇怪地方，这是他的第一印象。人们走来走去，脸上常有不同的表情，男人既不端枪，也不穿白大褂，更不随手拿着对讲机或平板电脑，他们很多都是矮个子或者大胖子，而女人很多都没把头发盘起来，没戴消毒手套和口罩，眼眶周围和上下嘴唇像是涂了什么颜料，双脚高高立起来，穿着脚背露在外面、鞋跟是一根细长条的鞋。她们中有的头发花白，脸上胳膊上的皮肤全是褶皱，走路时晃晃悠悠、瞻前顾后，那是老年女性，他从没见过老年女性，拐过一个十字路口后他终于忍不住问：“为什么她拿着棍子走路？”

“谁？”

“刚才那里的女人。她拿着根棍子走路。”

冬兵明白过来，虽然并没有亲眼看见，但他大概能想象出Bucky看到了一名什么样的老太太，“她年纪很大了。”

“我知道她年纪很大了。她很老。我问为什么她拿一根棍子走路？”

“人老以后，骨头和肌肉变差，走路时脚步不稳。那个棍子叫拐杖，它帮助人稳住身体，防止摔倒。”

“所有人都会变老？”

“是的。”

“多少岁是老？”

“不一定。”

“为什么不一定？”

“每个人是不同的。”

“人可以不变老吗？”

冬兵没听清问题，上了高架后他开始加速，引擎越来越响，几乎盖住了后座提问的声音。

“人可以不变老吗？”Bucky又问。

“不。”

“为什么？”

“因为——”他没想好答案就匆忙开了口，被慢了半拍的思维绊住后，他有些无措地舔了舔嘴唇，“因为……”

“你几岁？你什么时候会老？”

他望见前方的交通指示牌，牌子上清晰地写着“东行 田纳西大街”，他多看了那牌子好几眼，还低声把上面的文字读了出来，像是为了向自己或者向谁表明他正忙着寻路，注意力必须放在前方，所以才没法立即这个回答，而并不是因为他不知道怎么回答似的。

“你不知道？你也是在基地出生的吗？你也不知道你几岁？”这下Bucky问得更凶了，如果冬兵把视线从那些交通指示牌上挪开，落回到后视镜上，就能看到小东西的眼睛里燃起了某种激动的、渴求的光，“他们也不告诉你？他们也一直在计算，但还没有算出来？你问过吗？我——”

“我不是在那里出生的。”

“可是——”

“我不是在海德拉出生的。我、我是在外面长大的，我——”

“你说谎，你才不是在外面长大的。”

“我没有说谎。”

“你就是！你和外面的人不一样！”Bucky语气中的好奇一瞬间沸腾成某种赤裸裸的凶狠，像是虽然还没长大成型，但已经学会了扑咬的肉食动物，只要抓住对方任何一丝弱点，就拼命不放，“你说话和他们不一样！看人的样子和他们不一样！你不知道好多事！你不一样！”

比如Bucky清楚地记得，这个人起初并不知道自动洗衣机房是做什么的地方，他当时刚从那个年轻的毒贩那儿抢走钱夹，还没找到一辆适合偷的车，他急于把他们换下来的衣服鞋子都藏起来或干脆扔掉，但拉着Bucky走过两个街区都没看见足够隐蔽的垃圾桶，经过洗衣房时Bucky冲着里面好奇地望了一眼，看到人们把篮子内的衣物往什么机器里塞，他问那是什么地方，男人也愣住了，他看了一眼门外标牌上“LAUNDR*MAT”的字样，中间有个字母彻底剥落了，他过了好几秒钟才低下头说，那个单词没拼全，好像这就能解释他为什么不知道那是什么地方一样；在这之前，在马里兰，他们刚刚到达那间安全屋，是一栋破旧的公寓，楼道里散落着几张纸，Bucky捡起一张看，上面印着食物卡通画、两排食物名和价格、几行他看不明白的句子和一条号码，他问男人那是什么，上面的号码是什么意义，男人把它接到手里观察，观察了整整十几秒钟后，他才开口说，这是一家餐馆，这个是他们的电话号码。  
Bucky知道什么是“餐馆”，餐馆就是人们进去用钱买到吃的，并且可以坐在那里吃完的地方，就像是另一种特别的食堂，他当然也知道什么是电话号码，他知道很多种号码，但是一个餐馆为什么要把自己的电话号码印在这张纸上？

“你就是在基地长大的！”这是唯一的解释，这是Bucky所能想到的最好的、最令他满意的解释，“你也是第一次出来！”

“我不是！”

“你只是比我大，你——”

“我跟你不一样！”

刺耳的噪音伴随一阵猛烈的前倾，冬兵狠踩刹车，抢在前方交通灯突然变红之际。车子停稳后，他闭紧了嘴巴喘气，不敢回头去看——后座的小东西没系安全带，在刹车的那一瞬间撞到了他的驾驶座靠背上。

他知道那撞得有多重，他全部感觉到了。他慢慢转过上身，在心里希冀Bucky没听到他刹车前吼出的那句话。  
“Bucky？”  
小孩蜷在后座和驾驶座之间那一块通常用来放腿脚的地方，埋着头，像是被撞懵了，没回过神来，也像是身上哪里磕着了，正疼得厉害。他伸手过去，他其实没想好要去碰哪里，虽然Bucky踢过他，咬过他，凶狠有力地挣脱过他，但他潜意识里仍觉得小孩子是一碰就倒、一捏就断的，他的手悬停在那个长满了深褐色头发的小脑袋上方，迟迟没能决定要落在什么部位，而小孩接下来的反应赦免了他这番犹豫——

他挥手甩开他的胳膊，使劲翻身爬回了后座。

“你撞到哪里了？”

Bucky不作声地瞪着他。要不是那几撮半长不长的头发乱糟糟地挡住了一部分脸颊，那瞪视或许会更清晰，更具备威胁性，但驾驶座上的人的音量果然变小了，仿佛真的被这瞪视给震慑住了，“我对你说过，我让你把安全带系好，但你不听我的。我……”

“我要去内华达！”

他本想道歉的，但被这么给打断后，就没再试图重新鼓起勇气去说了，内华达，Bucky要去内华达，他问不出其中缘由，又没法真的放Bucky下车自己走，只得舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，暗自偷偷地恼火。他望着后座，眼睛一眨不眨的，只有睫毛偶尔略微颤动几下，显得像是真的眨过眼了，他想到一个办法，一个不太好的办法，但如果不这么做的话，他就真的不知道还能怎么做了。

“内华达，好吧。”他垂着脸点点头，转身坐回去，重复呢喃这个地名，“内华达。”

绿灯亮了，他缓缓加速，一边把住方向盘，一边悄悄抬眼，往后视镜上看。他们不能去内华达，内华达远在这片大陆的另一头，而他们在这一头，他要去蒙特利尔，去那间建在圣劳伦斯河北部湾边上的隐蔽的度假别墅，他隐约记得直到他们准备启程离开加拿大，Pierce都没有把那些被他亲手锁进书房保险柜的文件资料取出来，那些资料想必只是拷贝，休假时随行带上只是方便阅览，只要保管得当，便无需在离开时还贴身携带，他相信那些资料还在那儿，在那间书房里，他必须过去，去把它们全部找出来。

“但我们要先去博物馆，我们就快到博物馆了。然后我们要去巴尔的摩，去拿我们一路上需要的东西。”

他知道Bucky根本不清楚内华达州究竟在哪儿。就算Bucky清楚，就算Bucky在半路上察觉到他们正一路向北，向着美加边境，而不是向着西海岸，他也可以辨称说是自己记错了，他以为内华达在北方，在五大湖边上，他不是故意的，他只是选错了路……会有理由的，会的，他这么在心里安慰自己，最后终于鼓足勇气，看向后视镜：“然后我们就去内华达。”

出乎他意料地，后座上的小人一时间竟没有发出任何声音。他使劲抱着小书包，胳膊夹得紧紧的，像是还不能立刻相信男人的话那样，两颗圆眼珠睁得不能再大了。他扭头望了望窗外，又转回来盯着驾驶座，他向后坐好，把安全带扯过自己胸前，啪嗒一声对准插口扣上，开始以绝对严格的标准实践这两天里男人对他的那句徒劳的要求：不许乱动。他就这么一动不动地坐着，直到半个钟头之后，车子在博物馆的停车场里熄火，他仍保持着那个两腿并拢的坐姿，仿若只要大人要求他，他就能这么一直乖乖地坐到世界末日似的。


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky盯着身旁不远处的两名中年女性，她们都背着硕大的旅行包，一个弯腰伏在书刊架前，手忙脚乱地整理那些巴掌大的宣传单和小册子，一个岔开腿蹲在地上，用一种看上去很累的姿势高高地张开双臂，揽住四个比他只矮一点点儿的小男孩和小女孩。他听到她用严厉的口吻质问，你们知道那些工作人员花了多少功夫才把它们摆好的吗？为什么你们要乱翻？出发前我是怎么说的，博物馆不是玩具房，你们不可以乱碰东西，Randy——Randy，你别弄了，让他们自己弄，是他们故意翻乱的，就该让他们自己一张一张重新摆好！

我没有乱碰，都是他们乱碰的！一个小男孩说。话音未落，旁边的小女孩用更高的音调盖过他：我也没有乱碰！Tommy先碰的，他把那一排都翻掉出来了！接着，毫无预兆地，他们之中个头最小的男孩开始扭动身体，试图挣脱女人的臂弯，这让本就在生气的女人更加恼火，她使劲扯着他，扯住他细瘦的一小根胳膊，他咬着牙奋力抵抗，哼哼唧唧地朝着反方向使力，几乎就快要把自己整个贴到地上去了。你再这样，我们就马上走，谁也别参观了！女人想把他扯起来，但有些顾忌地抬头扫视了周围一眼，像是担心自己接下来预备采取的措施会引来什么阻力或苛责似的，他们确实引来了一些目光，其中就包括Bucky的，但这些目光并不紧密，不构成什么审视性的压力，她略微松了口气，更加坚定地扯紧小男孩的胳膊，而他忽然拼命一甩，连滚带爬地从女人的腿边跑开了。

Tommy！她愤怒地叫了一声，转身伸过手臂去抓，没抓到，这下她不得不站起身来，追着小男孩跑，但她背上的那个旅行包实在太大，压得她重心不稳，跑也跑不快，就在Tommy还有几步就要跨出大门的时候，一个身手敏捷的小身影不知从哪儿突然窜出来，将他扑倒在落地窗旁，她听到一声令人心悸的“梆”，像是脑门磕到地砖上才会发出的声音。Tommy！我的天啊，Tommy——她一个箭步冲过去，拉开那个压在宝贝Tommy身上的小孩，拉开还不解气，她用力往那小孩的胸口上推了一把，“你这小疯子想干什么，啊？！你父母在他妈的哪儿神游呢……”这下她终于引来了更密集的目光。或许不是她，是那个被她高声咒骂着的小孩，他还坐在地上，保持着被狠狠推开后翻倒到一旁的姿势，冬兵冲上前抓住他的书包背带，又放开带子，揽住他的后背抱他起来，这回他出奇地配合，全身上下没有哪一个部位试图抵抗大人的动作，只有那两颗圆眼睛还在盯着那个女人看，目不转睛。他被揽着抱到一边，与那个女人拉开三四米的距离，他听到抱他的人胸口怦怦直跳，鼻子和嘴巴却都还没重新喘上气，那人紧紧抱着他，像是为了保护他不受伤害，也像是为了阻止他造成伤害，他看着他的脸，先前下意识屏住的呼吸重新被放开，温热的鼻息拂到他的脸上，痒痒的，他眨了眨眼，听到对方慌张地小声问他：“你在做什么？”

“你孩子是有什么毛病？”女人的口吻依然威风不减，但已显露出冷静的迹象，比起先前的震惊和暴怒，现在更多是直白有力的控诉，“攻击性这么强，你难道不更应该好好看管吗！”

冬兵没有说话，大概因为他确实说不出话来。按照常理他应该道歉，可他只是蹲在那儿圈着Bucky，半天都没有抬起脸，那很容易被理解为尴尬或羞愧，女人也确实是这么理解的，虽然远不及赔礼道歉来的真诚，但足以让她的气消下去一半了。眼看情况并未恶化，围观的视线迅速地纷纷转开了，名叫Tommy的小孩一手捂着刚刚磕在地上的脑门，一手被女人攥住，拉起来站直，转身前他回头偷看了Bucky一眼，那个莫名其妙把他扑倒了的人，那眼神说不清是害怕还是记恨，或许还有几分不甘与好奇，Bucky也被拉着站起来，冬兵抓着他的胳膊，一时不确定应该往哪里走。

即使不是因为这出意外，他大概也仍然站在那儿，没有想好接下来如何继续。Bucky还不知道有一个好消息和一个坏消息，好消息是，原来国家航空航天博物馆不需要买门票就能参观，而坏消息是，入场要接受安检，安检人员的手上都拿着金属探测仪。他要怎么过呢？虽然那流程看起来远不算严苛，大多数时候都只是随便在人身上一扫就完事儿了，但就算他能把腰间的手枪糊弄过去，把匕首糊弄过去，他要怎么把半边臂膀也糊弄进去？

也可以不经过安检口进去。一楼肯定还有工作人员专用的其它入口，要不是带着Bucky，他自己应该能想办法偷偷闯进去，他低头看向小东西，右手不知什么时候已经放开了对方的细胳膊，他重新抬起手——

“我们走。”

这次他没有去握Bucky的胳膊，而是抓住他小书包上方的挂钩带子。那带子被缝成很窄小的一圈，只能容纳两三根大人的指头，他用食指和中指抓着它，间接抓着背着它的小人往反方向走，小人趔趄地后退几步，才在他的胳膊下别扭地转了个身，跟着一起走出大厅的正门。他的步伐跨得很大，Bucky几乎要小跑才跟得上，到了停车场后他们开始绕圈子地找，半天都没找到车子被停到哪儿了，最后终于找到了，他拉开驾驶座的车门坐进去，Bucky停在另一侧后座的车门前，他迟疑地回头，望了一眼博物馆正门广场上的那座高耸的雕塑，他不知道那是什么意思，就像他不知道那个女人的怒火是什么意思一样，他转过脸，听到从驾驶座上传来一句“上车”。

“我们看完展览了？”他问冬兵。

“没有。”

他停顿了一下，又问：“你要找的信息，都已经找到了？”

“没有。”

“为什么？”

“展览在里面，我们进不去里面。”

“为什么？”

他看到大人垂下眼抿了抿嘴。如果这两天多的共处教会了他关于那个人的什么知识，应该就是那表情的意味，在基地时他没有接受过这方面的锻炼，无论是识别人类的各种眼神或姿态，还是借此揣摩它们所隐含的讯息和情感，他的课程里不包括这个，从来没有，但他似乎有点儿这方面的天赋，他知道只要那个人做出抿嘴的动作（或者攥紧拳头，或者快速地深呼吸），就代表那个人现在正在为了什么事而感到困扰、焦躁和紧张。

“是因为刚才那个女人吗？她是守卫人员吗？”他觉得自己也被传染上了那股无形的困扰、焦躁和紧张，开始飞快地猜测，“你的权限不够？展览要求多高的权限？”

“不是，不是因为这个，你先进来——别坐后面，坐前面。”

他绕到副驾驶座的车门外，车里的人已经帮他把门打开了。他爬进去，把小书包调整到胸前，不远处传来一阵笑闹声，他抬起头，看到几个大人和几个小孩，他们从一辆白色面包车后出来，大人在走，小孩在跑，大人一边走一边七嘴八舌地说着什么笑话，小孩借助众多车子玩起了追逐与躲藏，他看着他们一路向博物馆缓慢行进，不解地扭回头问：“为什么他们有权限？他们都进得去？”

“不是的——跟权限没关系，所有人都能进，但是入口有安检，他们有金属探测器，我过不去。”

“你没有拿枪。”

“我没有。但我的胳膊。”

Bucky这才反应过来似的，看了看他的左胳膊。外套袖子将它包得严严实实，手上还戴着手套，上一次Bucky被提醒到它的存在，还是之前它的主人箍住他不让他对着猫嘶嘶叫的时候，除此之外很多时候，比如刚才，他都忘记它的不同之处了。

“他们不让有这样胳膊的人进？”

有金属胳膊的人皱了皱眉头，“应该不会让。它和他们的胳膊不一样。金属探测器是用来检查武器的，它也是武器，博物馆不让带武器的人进。”

从Bucky脸上的表情来看，他是明白这件事的含义的。牡蛎湾的那个秘密基地除了周围的禁区和守卫人员，内部想必也有重重关卡，有周全而严密的安全检查，他一时间陷入了沉思之中，抱着小书包盯着窗外，旁边的大人看回前方的挡风玻璃，重新开口：“刚才在里面的时候，你想做什么？”

Bucky扭脸望向他，没说话。

“你攻击了那个小孩。为什么？”

“我没有攻击他。”Bucky脆生生地否认，“我扑倒了他。”

“为什么你要扑倒他？”

“因为——”

这声“因为”他说得斩钉截铁，末尾却顿住了，好像本来胸有成竹，而直到真的需要给出答案，需要开口解释的时候，他才忽然发现有什么不对劲的地方。对于他脸上的迟疑，他脑袋里显而易见的僵持，驾驶座上的大人没有丝毫要体谅的意思，反而开始有点生气了，整个上半身都转过来对着他，更大声地问他：“为什么？为什么扑倒那个小男孩？你想做什么？你有没有看到他的头都撞到地上了？”

“因为他要逃跑，他就要跑出去了！”他慌忙扔出了答案，即使这答案已完全无法让他继续保持一开始说“因为”时那股毫不迟疑的语气，但也许，也许对面的大人不会发觉他已经发觉到的破绽，也许只要他的声音够大，就还能变得有道理，“这里没有守卫，如果我不帮他的‘负责人’，就没人去拦住他了！”

“那个女人不是他的‘负责人’！外面没有‘负责人’——”

“那她是谁？”

“是他妈妈，或者，或者其他什么家人！”冬兵绝望地冲着车外看去，但刚才从他们旁经过的那一行人已经没影了，“刚才那些人，刚才走过去的那几个大人，还有那几个小孩，他们也是家人——”

“她才不是他妈妈！她不是！”

Bucky一骨碌在座位上跪立了起来，这样他就能跟对方平视，而不是一直昂着头了。他本来还缩着脖子，小小地坐成一团，现在他把自己抻得直挺挺地，比眼前的大人还要高出半截，这股不知从何处而来的底气充满了他的胸膛，仿佛如果对方再敢驳斥，他绝不犹豫一猛子扑上去似的。

好在冬兵没有。他瞪着他，不解而焦躁地出了口气，最终把视线转向了另一侧，望向车外。他沉默地望了十几秒钟，先是那根雕塑的尖顶，接着是停车场的出口，这十几秒里Bucky没有出声，他大概感觉到这是个不适合冲突对峙的时刻，所以最好先保持安静、保存体力，他开始思考他们要如何重新回到博物馆，如何通过一楼的安检口，他回想过去在基地的训练课程，有一门课教他怎么“偷偷地进出”，正式的课程名当然不叫这个，是Michelle女士这么叫的，Michelle女士是他的护工，负责他的洗漱、干净衣服、维生素片和一系列其它事情，“Michelle女士”不是名字，而是个类似编号的称呼，先后有七名Michelle女士照顾过他，而私底下把那门课程戏称为“偷偷进出”的，是金头发、小个子的Michelle女士，她教会了他很多他从没听过没学过的词汇，比如“偷偷”，她不喜欢他的那些课，一门都不喜欢，她一边铺床一边低头嘟囔，会下地狱的，那些人会为这事下地狱的，我可能也会，孩子们也会。

‘地狱’是哪里？Bucky问她。按照规定，他们之间不应进行任何与Michelle女士职业范围无关的对话，但偶尔会有那样的时刻，房间里没有别人，他们的音量也还不足以被监控探头感知并采集，她只是在自言自语，没想到再一次被小东西听见了，她弯着腰僵住一会儿，两手还抓着那条纤尘不染的被子，就像这间小卧室里的所有其它纺织物，这被子每周都要消毒两次，泛着一股氯味，在来到这个地方工作前她每晚都会哄自己六岁的女儿入睡，现在她时常做噩梦，梦见女儿也睡在这样的屋子里，没有乐高积木，没有小马造型的毛绒玩具，没有窗户，只有无孔不入的、淡淡的氯味。地狱是哪里？Bucky不停地问，一遍又一遍，它在哪一层？我的权限也能去？它是做什么的地方？可惜Michelle女士从未向他解释过，一直都没有。起初她显得很惊慌，然后装作根本没听见，她只顾着埋头铺床，两手轻微发抖，像是很怕他，他记得所有Michelle女士都有点怕他。后来他问了其他人，特战队的一个人，那是在一节训练课上，不是“偷偷进出”这门课了，是关于枪械知识的课，那人没有装作没听见，也没表现出被他吓到的样子，只是告诉他说，我不确定他们允许我跟你聊天，小鬼，我想我会被罚的，如果我跟你聊这些的话。你还是换个人问吧。

后来他没找到合适的机会“换个人问”，现在终于有机会了。他刚要开口，又有些犹豫，像是在怀疑身旁的这个人能不能给出正确答案，很多问题这个人都显得并没有把握，比如什么是自动洗衣房，什么是圣代，与此相比，“地狱是哪里”恐怕是个难度更高的问题。

他掰了一下车门，没有掰开。你要去哪？驾驶座上的人问。

“我会‘潜行’，我通过了考试。”他手还搭在车门上，“我能悄悄进入被人把守的地方，不被发现。”

冬兵盯着他，像是没听明白。他又掰了一下车门，示意对方快点把车门保险松开，“我去帮你看‘展览’，收集你要的信息。”

“不行，你不能去。”

“为什么不行？”他猛地扭过身，瞪大眼睛提高了嗓音，“我通过了考试！”

“如果你被抓住——”

“我不会被抓住！我已经通过了考试！”

“这和考试不一样，这是在外面！你不准——”

对方敏捷地截住了他伸过来企图按开车门保险的手，眼看强行破门无望，他越发焦急起来，如果进不去博物馆，就收集不到这个人想要的信息，如果收集不到信息，他们就不能启程前往下一个目的地，不能去内华达……

“我们先走吧。”

他惊讶地抬起头，而对方已经扭过脸去，看着侧后方的路面准备倒车。他看不到他的眼神，心中的那团疑惑一下子腾空而起，盘旋得高高的，“不进去博物馆？你不要收集信息了？我们现在去哪？”

“去下一个安全屋。”

“我们还去内华达吗？你答应过我去完博物馆以后就——”

“我们要先到安全屋拿东西。”

“我们先到安全屋拿东西，然后我们就去内华达？”

看到对方点头，Bucky就放心了。他大大地松了一口气，先前一直鼓着的小胸膛都瘪下去了一点儿，车子开出停车场，缓缓驶上主路，他回头望了一眼博物馆门前广场上的那座雕塑，又望了一眼博物馆建筑的屋顶，车子拐进另一条路，博物馆的最后一角也从视野里消失了，他看回驾驶座上开车的人，与放松下来的自己相反，这个人紧紧地抿着嘴，胸膛好像鼓得更高了。

“那是很重要的信息？”他问。

“嗯？”

“你要去收集的信息。它们很重要？”

那个人没有立刻回答，他两手握住方向盘，望着挡风玻璃前方，几个年轻女孩正在成群结伴地横穿马路，短暂的慌张后他及时踩下刹车，给她们让道。等到她们终于嘻嘻哈哈地走过去，路口亮起了红灯，他只好继续等，一边等，一边不得不思考起如何回答。

“对我来说是重要的。但我不清楚它们具体都说了什么。也可能是假的，如果它们是假的，就不重要了。”

“你不知道它们是真的还是假的？”

“我相信应该是真的。我没去过什么博物馆，但我想，博物馆里的展览不太可能说谎，展览要给更多人看。”

“多少人？”

“很多很多人。骗一个人是容易的，但骗很多人不容易，我想。”

Bucky似懂非懂地眨了眨眼睛。他转回上身，背靠着座椅坐好，模仿他在基地里相处过的那些成年男性所喜欢使用的口吻说：“现在你不让我帮你，以后就没有机会了。”

“什么——机会？”

“等我去了内华达，你如果还要回来，去那个博物馆，你的胳膊让你进不去，也没有我能帮你了。”

红灯变成绿灯，车子重新向前行驶，冬兵像是想要说些什么，但碍于路上车多，容不得司机分心，所以只能欲言又止地盯着前方，急于快些开到一个不那么忙碌的路段上。等到终于拐了个弯，周围没那么多车了，他转过头来看着小东西，意识到就算自己发出疑问，可能也还是和之前一样，得不到回答——“你为什么要去内华达？”

小东西果然又不说话了。要不是他这么小，简直要让人以为他是计划去干一番什么大事业，这事业太机密、太重要，所以必须把牢口风，万万不可泄露。“那间安全屋在哪？”他一本正经地转过头问，没听到刚才的问题似的，“我们要开多久？”

冬兵不想理他。安全屋在巴尔的摩，Bucky肯定不知道巴尔的摩是什么地方，告诉他也没用。如果他没记错的话，巴尔的摩并不远，就在华盛顿的东北边，他们现在在马里兰大街上，如果要开上华盛顿-巴尔的摩公园大道，就必须先往……

他抬头往前望，距离最近的交通指示牌上只写着他们正行驶于的这条路和另一条即将交汇的路的名字，没有更多的信息了。从华盛顿跑到牡蛎湾之前，他在一间夜店门口扒走了那名保安的手机，他其实并不擅长这个，但当时是深夜了，夜店门口没有路灯，那位保安忙于恐吓企图插队的小伙子，根本没注意自己裤兜里少了什么东西，他用在线地图查完路线后就把手机丢掉了，任何拥有定位功能的设备对他来说都是安全隐患，但现在他有些后悔，如果当时没把手机丢掉就好了。眼下他需要一面指向巴尔的摩的交通指示牌，或者一张美国公路地图——或者一名好心人的指路，但他没想到这个——他放缓车速，左右张望，寻找任何形同交通指示牌或者地图的东西。

没过一会儿，旁边的小东西似乎就发现了端倪。他盯着他四处飘忽的视线，他往左车窗外望，他就往左边望，他往右车窗外望，他也跟着往右边望，这么几轮下来，冬兵有点心虚，虽然并不清楚自己在心虚什么，但他决定收回目光，暂时不再伸着脖子往远处看了。

“你困吗？你可以去后座睡觉，如果你困的话。”他故作平静地提议道，“那个安全屋有点远，我们还要再开一段时间才能到。”

“我不困。”

他怀疑地扭过脸来，瞥了小东西一眼，“你昨天晚上没睡觉。”

“我睡觉了。”

“你没有。”

他一直动来动去的，在那张狭窄的单人床上。冬兵非常确定，因为他就坐在离床不远的地方，Bucky每一次翻身，每次揪动被子的动静，后脑勺摩擦枕头的动静，他都听得一清二楚。

“我不困。”Bucky坚持说。

冬兵郁闷地吸了口气，又重重地呼出去，像是在用自己胸口的起伏暗示副驾驶上的小人，他可真不高兴。小人毫无反应。没办法，也不能强迫他去睡——理论上其实可以，但实际操作上困难重重，就算把他拎到后座上，摁着他让他乖乖躺倒，把两边眼睛都闭上，他也不一定会真睡。就这么郁闷地开过了好几条路，依然没能找到有用的指路信息，冬兵抑制不住心里忽然升起的焦躁之情，两手在方向盘上拍了一下，纵使没敢使劲儿，还是发出了不小的动静。他把手套拽下来扔到一边，指头攥紧又伸开，手套是在沃尔玛里买的，包括他身上穿着的这件土气外套和Bucky抱在怀里的小书包，Bucky捡走手套，往自己的小手上戴，右手那只暖烘烘的，左手这只是凉的，他看了看冬兵的左手，问：“它一直是这样的吗？”

“什么？”

“你生下来就有它？”

“不是。”

哪有人一生下来就长着这样的胳膊？即使并不记得自己出生时是什么样，冬兵也能肯定，自己不是一直都有它的。况且，就算他真的从小就有条金属胳膊，这胳膊要怎么跟着他一起长大呢？

“它是一层壳，包着你里面的胳膊，还是……”小孩停顿下来，似乎想不出该怎么形容，他可以用“实心”这个词，或者说“整个贯穿”，好在冬兵知道他的意思：“不是壳，里面也有。”

Bucky的两手还揣在手套里，揪来扯去的，注意力却根本不在手套，而在身边这根铁胳膊上。

“那你自己的胳膊去哪了？”

“我不知道。”冬兵皱眉看着前方，他们好像快要接近一个高架桥的入口了，而他还没确定路要怎么继续走，“好像是摔断了。我不记得——”

他忽然转过头来看着Bucky，连刹车都忘了踩。好在前后都没有紧跟的车，没有发生意外，等到他回过神，重新把稳方向盘，他们已经错过了那个上高架的拐弯，只能顺着往前开。

“我摔断了胳膊，因为我掉下来了。从一列火车上……我掉在雪地里，周围没有人，只有雪，这么厚，把我的耳朵都包住了。”

他的语速一时间变得很快，仿佛记忆中那些忽闪的细节随时都会溜走，所以他必须抓紧似的，他仿佛还能闻到冻硬了的泥土的气味，他还没睁开眼，先试着动了动右手的指头，因为感觉不到左手，有很多部位他都没感觉到，大概是冻僵了，很多断树枝和土疙瘩在背底下硌着他，他想翻身，可翻不动，只能慢慢地、慢慢地把眼皮睁开，看到无数黑色的树梢直戳到天上。

“你见过雪？”

Bucky的声音将他的思绪拉回车内，他定了定神，把驾驶座的车窗摇下来，伸出脑袋去看斜前方的几张交通告示牌。街对角坐落着一栋商场，一楼临街的门面很显眼，他认得出来那是一个电子设备品牌，他看到了那个苹果形状的黑色标志，他把脑袋收回来，准备拐到临近商场的那条路上去，被遗忘在一旁的Bucky又不依不饶地问：“你见过雪？”

他回过头，敷衍地“嗯”了一声，随口问：“你没有？”

“我见过！”Bucky立刻大声地反驳，“我见过。我还见过雷和闪电，还有冰雹。飓风我也见过，飓风的中心是空的，很平静——我也知道雨和雪，它们都是水汽冷凝的结果……”

他说这话的嗓音有点奇怪，像是在复述什么人说过的话，从而不知不觉模仿起了对方的语音语调，也许是有声书，或者是视频课程的旁白，总之不像是真正的小学教师会使用的语调。他自顾自地把降水的原理解释了一通，等到他解释完，冬兵已经把车开到了商场这边，开始找停车位，他找到一个不显眼的位置，熄了火，突然想起什么，转身对Bucky伸出手：“你的书包里有笔和本子。”

Bucky低下头，一手拉开书包。书包看起来方方正正，鼓胀地很恰到好处，因为里面塞满了专门用来填充空间的软泡沫块，冬兵伸过手，把泡沫块往外扒拉，他记得当时货架旁边有一张小海报，用荧光笔写着“附 赠 全 套 文 具！！！”，他把最后一个泡沫块掏出来，终于在书包最底下看到了“全 套 文 具”——几根铅笔，一把塑料尺，一个旋转削笔刀，一个软面抄笔记本。铅笔是五连装的，裹着塑封薄膜，他费了一番功夫才撕开，抽出一根插到削笔刀里，他很久很久没有削过铅笔了，好在这种简单的技能以类似肌肉记忆的形式被贮存在身体里，只要对准削笔刀上的小孔，笔杆一握一旋，木屑和铅屑就从刀片边缘掉了下来。

“这是什么笔？”

他抬起头，惊讶地回答：“铅笔。你没有用过铅笔？”

Bucky摇头，盯着他的手，一副对那个小小的削笔刀很感兴趣的样子。

“铅笔是木头做的。外面是木头，”他把笔尖展示给Bucky看，“中间是铅，用它来写字。”

“就像固体的墨水。”

“像固体的墨水。”

他点点头，表示认可这个比喻。笔削好了，他一手把用来接笔屑的那张塑封薄膜从腿上拿开，扔到了他们装枪的黑袋子里，一手从Bucky那儿拿过笔记本，翻开第一页，垫在腿上——太软了，不好写——又垫到方向盘上，试着用笔画了几道波浪线，勉强可以，便整个上半身子都伏过去，埋头写了起来。

“你在写什么？”

“写我刚才想起的事情。”除了削笔，他也很久很久没有写字了，所以写得有点慢，一笔一划的，“我把它们都写到记事本上，这可以帮助我想起更多事情，也防止我再忘掉。”

Bucky凑近了一点儿，盯着他手里的笔，和笔下出现的铅灰色字迹。他写得很仔细，所以没注意到Bucky脸上的表情，只听见他说，“我不需要本子。我什么事都记得。”

这话仿佛在炫耀，在自鸣得意，可从小东西嘴里说出来，更像是一句严正声明，声明他对此并不感兴趣，什么铅笔，什么记事本的，都没被他放在眼里。他低头看向那个削笔刀，削笔刀和四根崭新的铅笔都还摆在冬兵的大腿上，他盯着它们看，眼睛半天都没眨一下，但冬兵没注意，他只顾着写字去了，等到他终于被某个想不起来如何拼写的单词卡住，不得不停笔，察觉到小东西的视线就快要在他的大腿上烧出洞了，才后知后觉地拿起削笔刀，又拿起一根铅笔，对着他递过去，“你要试试？”

Bucky立刻伸手接过。他学着冬兵刚才的动作，把笔杆戳进削笔刀，使劲旋转着削，笔屑立刻掉到身上，他用另一只手胡乱拍了几下，也没拍干净。他很快就削出了一根细细的、完美的笔尖，还不过瘾，又把剩下的那几根都拿过来削，好在驾驶座上的人又趴回去写字了，没工夫理他，任由他把那几根铅笔全部削得尖尖的，把笔屑弄得满座位都是。


End file.
